staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 kwietnia 1996
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: Kalendarium XX wieku) 7.45 V.I.P. - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (215) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Tęczowy music box 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Gimnastyka 9.30 Wyciągnij się, przeciągnij się / Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Bony" (2/13) 10.55 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Poradnik petenta 11.15 Poradnik bałaganiarza 11.30 Razem czy osobno: Transport niepełnosprawnych 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy prog. infor. 12.15 Magazyn Notowań. Z Francji rodem Środa artystyczna 12.40 Galeria - muzeum 13.05 Portret z komentarzem: Tomas Transtromer 1994 (sylwetka poety) 13.35 Zgadnij, wykaż się 13.40 Wielka historia małych miast. Chełmno 14.05 Żywot Św. Wojciecha 14.35 Zgadnij, wykaż się 14.35 Historia Polskiego Radia (6) 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Kraina łagodności - program poetycko-muzyczny 15.30 "Moda na sukces" (215) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 16.00 Dla młodych widzów: Raj 16.25 Dla dzieci: Party-tura 16.40 Ale kino! - reportaż z XIV Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Filmów dla Dzieci 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 17.45 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Świnka morska 18.05 "Miłość na bocznym torze" (2/4) - serial prod. angielskiej 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Madeline" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Niespodzianka z Szanghaju" - film sensacyjno-przygodowy prod. USA (1986 r., 93 min) 21.50 Puls dnia 22.10 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej Jan Wojdak i Wawele 22.25 Mam prawo 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Filmy najlepsze 0.05 "Ryś" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1982 r., 81 min) 1.25 Stajnia (powt.) 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport telegram 7.15 Poranny magazyn Dwójki (w tym: Dziennik krajowy / Gość poranny) 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - poranny program sportowo-rekreacyjny 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Beztroskie dni" (11/26) - serial prod. USA 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie transmisji, ok. 13.00 Panorama) 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Tysiąc mil żeglugi z Willym Fogiem" (3/14): "Spotkanie starych przyjaciół" - serial anim. prod. hiszpańskiej 15.25 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki (powt.) 15.35 Pejzaże wsi polskiej: Klechdy polskie - wiedźmy 16.00 Zwierzęta wokół nas: Podaj łapę 16.30 5 x 5 wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 17.00 Seans filmowy 17.30 Redaktorzy podziemia: Puls 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.05 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.35 Po rozum do głowy - program dla dzieci 20.00 Studio Sport: I liga p.n. (mecz 25. kolejki) 20.50 Podatki 21 - 45%: Podnoszący swoje kwalifikacje 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport telegram 21.40 Ekspres reporterów 22.10 Teatr Dwójki (premiera polska): Julian Stryjkowski: "Tommaso del Cavaliere" 23.25 Studio sport: I Liga Koszykówki Mężczyzn 0.10 Panorama 0.15 Lekcje mistrzowskie: Anner Bylsma (wiolonczelista holenderski) 1.10 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 8.00 Fakty 8.15 Piątka na dzień dobry 8.30 „Niebezpieczna” (46) - serial 9.20 TV Polonia 15.00 Czerwone szelki - mag. giełdowy 15.10 „Przygody prosto z wody” (1) - serial anim. franc. 15.35 „W ZOO” (7) - serial przyrod. 16.00 „Ranczo” (1) - serial kom. USA 16.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia 16.55 Portrety miast 17.20 „Niebezpieczna” (47) - serial wenez. 18.10 FAKTY 18.30 Profesor Miodek opowiada 19.00 Fakty-Refleks 19.10 Klub poszukiwaczy skarbów 19.30 Białe studio - pr. muz. (8) 20.00 „Inspektor Wycliffe” (7) - serial krym. ang. 21.00 „Sladge Hammer” - serial USA (1) 21.30 Kąpiel w kwasie - pr. dok. ang. 22.00 FAKTY 22.30 Studio Sport - mecz: Zagłębie Lubin - Górnik Zabrze 23.20 Godzina z muzyką poważną 0.20 TV Polonia Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.15 Klub Fitness Woman 8.30 "Skrzydła" (130) - serial komediowy 9.00 "Dinosaucers" (5) - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.30 Kalambury - prog. rozrywkowy 10.00 "Za wszelką cenę" (161/162) - braz. telenowela 11.00 Disco Relax 12.00 "Zawsze w niedzielę" - kom. prod. polskiej, 1966 r. 13.30 Magazyn 14.00 Magazyn 14.30 Klip Klaps - najmłodsza lista przebojów 15.00 HaloGra!My 15.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! 15.30 "Czarodziejka z księżyca" (46) - serial anim. 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Link Journal 16.45 "Alf' (41/100) - amer. serial komed. 17.15 Kalambury - prog. rozryw. 17.45 "Grunt to rodzina" (7/15) - amer. serial kom. 18.15 Magazyn 18.45 "Dallas' (116) - amer. serial obycz. 19.40 Losowanie LOTTO 19.50 Informacje 20.05 "One West Waikiki" (10/21) - serial amer. 21.00 "Gliniarz i prokurator" (45) - serial amer. 21.50 Polityczne graffiti 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.25 "Dolina lalek' (62/65) - serial amer. 22.50 Ring - prog. publ. 23.20 Sztuka sprawiedliwości 23.50 Motowiadomości 0.20 PEMS - Polsat Europe Music Show - mag. show na żywo 1.20 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski 8.30 Jest jak jest (3) - serial TVP 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 "Krzyżówka szczęścia" - teleturniej (powt.) 9.45 Janka (15-ost.): "Licytacja" - serial dla młodych widzów (powt.) 10.15 Odbicia (3/7) - serial TVP (powt.) 11.15 Blok programów edukacyjnych: "Modelem sięgnąć nieba", Wielka historia małych miast - "Pułtusk" - reportaż Andrzeja Kozłowskiego 12.00 Na kłopoty Bednarski (6): Ostatnie lato - serial sensacyjny TVP (powt.) 12.50 "Teatr tańca wg Hanuszkiewicza" - film dokumentalny 13.40 Historia - współczesność (powt.) 14.10 "Sejmograf" - magazyn parlamentarny 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Raj - program redakcji katolickiej 15.50 Prawosławne Duszpasterstwo Wojska Polskiego - reportaż 16.05 Niedokończony rozdział 16.20 Gość TV Polonia 16.30 Reportaże o Polonii 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Na polską nutę - program dla dzieci 17.45 "Krzyżówka szczęścia" - teleturniej 18.15 Lektury satelity: Odprawa posłów greckich, autor: Jan Kochanowski 19.20 Dobranocka: Plastusiowy pamiętnik 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Powrót gwiazdy - film dokumentalny Henryka Dobosza 20.40 Co nowego? - Renata Kretówna 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Premiery satelity: Pożegnanie z Marią - dramat produkcji polskiej (1993 r., 87 min) 22.55 Program na czwartek 23.00 Interpretacje: Łukasz Święcicki Trio 23.35 Między Apokalipsą a Czytadłem - rozmowy z Tadeuszem Konwickim (4) 23.50 Jubileusz Wrocławskiej Operetki: Marek Rostecki - dyrektor 0.25 Panorama (powt.) 0.55 Program na czwartek 1.00 Zakończenie programu BRTN TV1 17.10 Het Capitool 17.35 Buren 18.00 Journaal 18.10 Mooi en meedogenloos 18.30 Thuis 19.00 Blokken 19.25 Paardenkoersen 19.30 Journaal en sport 19.58 Weer 20.00 Joker- en Lotto-trekking 20.05 Afrit Negen 20.37 Het Olympisch spel 20.40 Derrick 21.40 Boulevard: Ja dokter, neen dokter 22.09 Winstverdeling van Joker en Lotto 22.10 Dagelijkse kost 22.50 Mad about you 23.15 Journaal en sport 23.43 Weer 23.45 Programma van ACV-Informatief 00.02 Doorlopende herhaling van Journaal, sport en weer 05.00 Zendersluiting BRTN TV2 18.00 Tik Tak 18.05 Interflix 18.30 Disney Festival 19.00 Spellbinder 19.30 Journaal en sport 19.58 Weerbericht 20.00 Straight talk 21.29 KENO-uitslagen 21.30 Ter Zake 22.00 Sport extra: Wielrennen 22.10 Shadow of a stranger 23.38 Coda 23.40 Doorlopende herhaling van Ter Zake 02.00 Zendersluiting